noliterrefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mountains of Five
The Mountains of Five, also commonly referred to as the Five Mountains, is the dominant religion for the Dwarves. The Mountains of Five influences a vast majority of the population living in the Resni Mountain Ranges and in Eastern Vondexa, as well as most Dwarven Empires throughout Noliterre. The religion promotes Industrialism and fanaticism. The origins of the religion date back to the First Age. When the first Dwarven people arrived at Noliterre, they brought with them a religion. After a few decades of assimilation, the local population's religions were slowly merged with the Dwarves. Soon a hybrid-like religion was made. In the centuries that followed, crusades were launched by the various Dwarven Kingdoms to spread this religion. No one knows how it got its name, but the religion was officially called the Mountains of Five. A holy site was designated in Gandviken, in a mountain later called the Mountain of the Gods. In the Third Age, a blood feud was started between those of the Fallen One and those of the Mountains of Five. It started in the Great War of the Mountains (Resni Civil War) in the Third Age, when the Fallen One rebels rose up against the loyalists that followed the Mountains of Five. The war was effectively a holy war. In the Fourth Age, tensions rose once again between those of the Fallen One and those of the Mountains of Five when an agreement between the Blackhammer Commerce Guild and Neo-Camvonia went sour. Now, it is uncertain of the future of both religions. Will they clash? This we do not know. At a young age, Dwarves are forced to do a ritual that determines what God they will worship. They are taken to the Mountain of the Gods, inside there are 5 statues made of pure gold. The young Dwarf must choose one of them to follow, and to do that he must walk to the statue and place his hand on it. But this isn't all free will because the Gods know which path the young Dwarf will take. If the Dwarf guesses wrong and places his hand on the wrong statue, then a swarm of poisonous snakes are unleashed from the statue's eyes, killing the Dwarf. If the Dwarf guesses right, then he is allowed to live. Some criticize the ritual, calling it stupid, but they find that the next day they die a horrible death. Never defy the power of the Gods. Kojher Kojher is the God of Engineering. He is unmatched in craftsmanship and engineering. Some say that he regularly visits the Dwarven Forges to make fine weapons for the Kings themselves. If a young Dwarf chooses Kojher and survives, he is granted the powers of Kojher, making the Dwarf an excellent engineer and craftsman. Hoggwin Hoggwin is the God of Commerce. He is unmatched in the Dwarven race in commerce. They say that it was Hoggwin that started the first Dwarven Commerce Guild. Others say he takes the form of a Dwarf and barters with the greatest of merchants. If a young Dwarf chooses Hoggwin and survives, he is granted the powers of commerce and will become one of the greatest merchants! Lofswar Lofswar is the God of War. He is unmatched in the art of combat. Many say that he advises the Generals of Dwarven Armies and others say he fought in the battles themselves. If a young Dwarf chooses Lofswar and survives, he will become mighty Dwarven Warrior and maybe even become the greatest Dwarven General the world has ever seen. Mannish Mannish is the God of Mining. He is unmatched in the art of mining. They say that it was Mannish that created the Mountains of Noliterre, some say that he created the vast Dwarven Mines. If a young Dwarf chooses Mannish and survives, he is granted the power of Mannish himself in the art of Mining. Durihn Durihn is the King of the Gods. He commands all of the other 4 Gods and makes sure that they do not fight each other. Durihn has the power to make Dwarven Empires rise and fall, depending on what mood he is in. Many say that Durihn comes down to Noliterre to advise the great Dwarven Kings on what to do. If a young Dwarf chooses Durihn and survives, then he earns the greatest of honors. He will become a King during his life and will rule a might empire of his own. Very few Dwarves choose Durihn and survive.